Batman: Limelight
by LoganAustinGrasso
Summary: AU In an attempt to hold back spoilers...discover the plot yourself. New chapters on Sundays! I had this alternate universe idea for a while and I was afraid of what people may think but Kuraun14 inspired me not to be afraid and approach my own Batman origin. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

I wait in the lounge for any report on the situation. Each second ticking by like a minute, each minute passing through like an hour…it lasts forever…it seems like forever. I glance at the clock every so often; the floor is mostly what I watch for the past three hours. I shift in the uncomfortable chair of which is made of plastic. I try to recall the night…I try to remember what brought me to this point…I remember the morning.

"Rise and shine sleepy head, we're going to be late."

I immediately tossed my covers off and sat up straight. I was fully awake and alert.

"Late? I'll never be late for Grey Ghost: Behind the mask!"

My mother chuckles softly before sitting next to me on the bed.

"Well then, you'd better tell your father that."

I rush out of the room in search for my parent's bedroom. My mother makes the bed behind me as I exit. The long corridors and hallways of Wayne Manor confuse me for a moment before I realize which way the staircase is. Alfred, my best friend since age six and loyal butler waits for me downstairs.

"Good morning Master Bruce."

I slide down the railing and land next to him.

"Good morning Alfred!"

"Do be careful, I hate when you do that."

I rolled my eyes at him before replying sarcastically.

"Okay Alfred, whatever you say."

"I do suggest you dress for the occasion tonight, or do you plan on wearing your sleeping attire?"

I realized what I was wearing, a t-shirt with Grey Ghost on it and blue boxers. Only one sock, the other must've slipped off when I stirred in my sleep.

"Very funny Alfred, what's for breakfast?"

"Why don't you fetch your father and find out?"

I didn't hesitate, I ran towards the kitchen to find my father reading a newspaper. The table was set with coffee for my father, hot tea for my mother, and a glass of chocolate milk for me. He closes the paper and sets it aside so we can speak.

"Hello Bruce, I'm glad you finally woke up, it's already eleven."

"Then we'd better eat, the show starts at four!"

"Don't worry Bruce, we have plenty of time."

I sit at my seat and thank Alfred for bringing me a plate of scrambled eggs and toast.

"Would you like a plate of eggs too, sir?"

"Coffee is fine, thanks Alfred."

"My pleasure as always."

Alfred then leaves the room to begin preparing my clothes for the day. My mother passes him in the doorway.

"Madam."

"Alfred."

Mother takes a seat beside me and sips her tea.

"Don't eat so fast Bruce! You'll choke!"

I stuffed as much of the egg into my mouth as possible, I didn't want to be late.

"Leave the boy alone Martha, he can enjoy his meal HIS way."

I polished off the rest of my breakfast before rushing to my room and dressing formally for the show. Basil Karlo, the amazing Clayface could become anybody he wanted. He was known as the best actor in Gotham…maybe the world! So when I heard he was playing my favorite comic book hero in the newest movie, I just had to see it.

"Mother, could Tommy come with us?!"

I shouted this through the door as I buttoned my shirt. I listened as best as I could since she spoke so softly.

"No dear, I'm afraid not, he's still upset about his father."

"He's not mad at me, is he?"

"No dear, of course not!"

This of course…was a lie. Thomas Elliot, he was one of my friends…actually…besides Alfred, he was my only friend. Last month his father had died in a car crash, his mother is still recovering. My father was a doctor, he did his best to help them but…he couldn't do it. I unlocked the door and followed her back downstairs. It was only twelve, I had five more hours left before the show and it took two to get there.

"Can we go now? I don't want to miss the previews."

"Okay Bruce, we can go."

I cheered with happiness…possibly for the last time. I could hear my father opening the front door and addressing Alfred.

"Could you bring the limo around the front?"

"Of course sir, no need to ask."

By the time Alfred retrieved the limo from our garage of many cars it was already one o' clock. The car ride went by fast; I watched a video through the television installed into Alfred's driver seat. I couldn't hear my father over the loud audio in my headphones but his facial expression explained it all, he was upset about something. I only glanced at them once…little did I know that the conversation taking place was important. We arrived at the theater by four o' clock due to traffic.

"Okay Alfred, thank you for dropping us off, do you mind picking us up at eight?"

"Of course sir, I'll be doing some errands until then."

"Okay, thank you Alfred."

I waved goodbye to my friend.

"Bye Alfred."

"Goodbye Master Bruce, enjoy the show."

"Why don't you come with us?"

"Oh I don't enjoy the blood and gore of those horrid films."

I laughed at this.

"Okay Alfred, suit yourself."

Alfred acted as an older brother to me; we always messed with eachother and always had fun.

"Come on Bruce, we still have to take the subway."

I took my mother's hand and we crossed a few streets before reaching the subway station. While my father bought us tickets, somebody joined us up front.

"Three passenger seats, please."

"Better make that no passenger seats!"

A man in a green hoodie pointed a revolver at us.

"Pass me the cash or I'll shoot."

I hugged my mother tightly as my father reached in his pocket. He acted as if he were pulling out his wallet before he socked the thief in the nose. He then pointed the revolver upwards before punching the man again, this time knocking him out cold.

"YEAH!"

I cheered my dad on as he helped the authorities arrest him.

"I'm sure they'll put that in the news."

"Oh Thomas, always so negative, does it matter?"

"Yes, we're just like everybody else, no better, no less."

My father kneeled down to my height.

"Remember that Bruce. We are not superior to others."

I smiled and nodded to him, knowing that he was a good man…and didn't deserve a terrible fate.

"Yes father."

We then went to the showing and lasted twenty minutes into the film before I got scared. We had to exit the theater and call Alfred.

"Hi Alfred, Bruce got scared, could you come and pick us up?"

After a moment of silence my father responded to Alfred.

"No, its okay, we'll come to you…it's not far."

As a kid, I didn't know better to listen so I began searching the surroundings. It was surprisingly dark out, but that's Gotham for you, always dark and gloomy. Not too many civilians were out, a few rushed to claim a taxi, others entered stores or restaurants.

"Okay, bye Alfred."

My father then hung up his cell before leading us across the street.

"Maybe we should cut through here."

My father pulled us into a small alley…an alley with the spray painted nickname…Crime Alley. We sprinted across in paranoia that was very reasonable. Just as we reached the end of the alley somebody stepped in. Somebody with baggy blond hair and dark clothes.

"Hello Mr. Wayne."

I backed away in fear of the man; his facial features made him look like one of those murderers you'd see on TV. My father stayed calm.

"Yes, can I help you?"

He pulled a gun…a revolver just like the man in the subway. I feel now as if the subway incident was a warning from God not to go any further…to just go home. We should've listened.

"Rupert Thorne sends his regards."

My father reached for the gun, I expected him to save the day…to knock out this thief with a punch like the other. Instead…a gunshot rang out…the bullet pierced my mother's shoulder. Me and my father screamed the same thing.

"NO!"

The next gunshot was meant for me…I suppose this man…_Rupert Thorne_…wanted to make my father suffer. Instead…my father leaped in front of me and took the bullet. It entered his chest.

"DAD!"

The man leaped back from the sudden change of events. He glanced back and forth to make sure nobody had witnessed the attack but me.

"Nothing personal, kid."

He then tossed the gun and ran. He left me by my father and mother…still alive…still in pain.

"It's okay B- Bruce…"

I cried as my father reached for my hand.

"It'll be okay."

That was the last time I ever spoke to my father. Alfred had eventually found us ten minutes later…any later and they would have died. My parents are strong…I believe they can make it through this. Then we can get revenge on Rupert Thorne. Alfred then joined me with a doctor.

"Um, your parents…you can…see them now."

"Really? Are they okay?!"

I leaped to my feet, ready to see them.

The doctor left me with Alfred who tried to spit out a raspy sentence.

"F- F- Follow me…s- sir."

I raced ahead of him, eager to see my parents.

"Which room are they in?"

"Three hundred and two."

I ran down the hall and entered the room with excitement which died down slowly. Alfred entered behind me.

"They must've fallen asleep, that's just like them, right Alfred?"

I ran to their bedsides and tried to shake them awake.

"Come on, wake up…why aren't they waking up Alfred?"

He hangs his head in search for an answer.

"They're….sleeping…for a long time. Let them rest…"

"For how long?"

"I…don't know…but I'll take care of you until they wake up."

Tears began welling up in my eyes.

"N- No…they're not waking up…are they?"

"Maybe not…"

I pounded at Alfred's chest in anger as I screamed at him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MAYBE?!"

He took me in a bear hug until I calmed down.

"They're in a coma…they could wake up but…it's very unlikely. I'm so sorry sir…"

Alfred placed his hand on my shoulder in order to coax me.

"Come now…we should be going."

I broke free of his grip and layed at my mother's bedside in tears.

"I swear to you…I'll find the man that did this to you and make him pay!"

Alfred needed help from the doctors to help me leave that night…I'll never forget it….I'll never forget the name **RUPERT THORNE**.


	2. Monsters

**13 YEARS LATER…**

I'm now twenty one years old. I was hoping to begin my vengence in my teenage years. The return to Gotham is dreading yet exciting. I have traveled the world in search for the greatest masters among us. Ever since the night I discovered my parents were in a coma I had begun the training. I was eight then…I had trained my mind to its greatest potential. I had done two years of work within one. I finished my schooling earlier than other children. I did as many after school programs as I could, science, and math, everything I could. Not only that but I had run the treadmill Alfred bought to its limit too. Three miles were added each day at the speed of 5.0. I did Yoga and took Karate lessons next to Ju Jitsu. I swam and surfed in the ocean until my muscles were fatigue. Alfred suggested I become a cop, as much as I tried explaining to him that I'd much rather be someone that can go further than the law he ignored my requests. I had met somebody in the academy named Jim Gordon who became one of my greatest friends.

"I would much rather be home, training in my own way."

"Don't you want to serve your city?"

"Of course…but in other ways."

I had convinced Alfred to pull me out…Gordon was my eyes and ears for detective training. He taught me how to decrypt files and find fingerprints. What he learned, I learned in a shorter amount of time. This gave me the advantage to do both. Although…I knew it wasn't enough, so I seeked as many warriors and wise men as I could. Cassandra…a woman that had been through pain physically and mentally had trained to take blows and stabbings from men to the point that she felt no pain. She trained me under her wing to walk on burning coals, lay on beds of needles, and many more painful experiences. Now…I feel no pain, I can block out the pain that eats at my mind mentally and ignore the pain from wounds. Takahiro, creator and guardian of the soultaker sword had taught me many fighting techniques and attacks. He had taught me honor as well, responsibility was his highest lesson. Zen Buddhists and warriors had showed me the path to enlightenment. My darkness corrupted it…or so they say. They showed me how a journey may be long and hard…but pays off in the end. The flight of stairs I climbed, the mountains I climbed, everything I climbed had a top. Finally…I learned from the greatest warrior known to man. His name was Ra's Al Ghul. He first accepted me to train with his other disciples. I learned to evade and dodge attacks; I learned to use your enemy's strength against him or her. I learned to distract your enemy with smoke or darkness…to become one with the shadows. The league of assassins had a new member. Eventually it was time to begin my initiation…to become a member of the league…I had to survive a fight with Ra's right hand man…Slade Wilson. Nobody had ever defeated him…only a few had survived. I defeated him; this had gained Ra's respect. He had pared me with Slade as a partner. Of course, Slade hated me at first, but we slowly became allies and friends. Soon…one thing separated us…as always…a woman. Talia Al Ghul, Ra's daughter who was supposed to marry Slade next month. She didn't want to, she fell in love with me…I'm not sure if I love her now…but I did love her then. She had betrayed Slade, thus beginning a fight in the temple. The fight had created a fire that consumed Ra's and Talia…along with Slade. I made it out alive…nobody else. I traveled on foot and swam the Atlantic to reach an airport…so I may come home. The subway slowly comes to a stop so I can exit. Immediately, I am flooded with poperotsy.

"Mr. Wayne, welcome home, what brings you back?!"

"Where have you been all this time?"

"What do you plan to do now that you're back?!"

They shout over eachother and shove one another aside like dogs fighting for meat.

"MR. WAYNE!"

"Over here Mr. Wayne!"

I hold up my hands to show them I'm about to speak.

"Calm down, I'll answer all of your questions in time. I'm back to help my company rise from the dirt, as you all know, my absence dropped its products to ten percent. I've been on vacation, I needed to get away, after my parents were put in a coma I had too much stress. Is that all your questions?"

I recognize the reporter when she steps forward.

"Vickie?"

"Um…yes, how do you know me?"

"It's me, Bruce Wayne."

"Yeah, who doesn't know that?"

The crowd laughs at her pitiful joke. She doesn't remember how we use to date. I don't mind, I've been dating…several women lately.

"Excuse me; excuse me, OUT OF MY WAY YOU SAVAGE ANIMALS!"

I'd recognize that voice anywhere, Alfred pushes through the crowd to reach me.

"Alfred, it's good to see you."

"My word, you have grown so much taller!"

He has tears in his eyes; I know he's afraid to do it so I do it for him. I hug him tightly.

"I missed you Alfred."

"Same here sir."

After we work our way through the crowd and drive home, Alfred prepares lunch.

"You haven't spoken one single word the whole way here."

"Yes…sorry…I've been looking at the city, how it's changed so much."

"Yes…it has changed for the WORST."

"I guarantee that will change…now that I'm back."

"Good to hear, I'm sure your father and mother would be proud."

He sets a plate in front of me. My favorite, a hotdog with mustard and ketchup.

"You still like hotdogs, right?"

The smell waters my mouth; the taste brings back memories…

"I haven't had anything normal like this for years…especially from you."

"I take it I did a good job?"

"Oh yes, you did a wonderful job."

"Very good, would you like anything else?"

"Just to talk, go ahead and sit."

He hesitates at first but follows my order.

"Is something troubling you, sir?"

"I wanted to ask you about taking me shopping."

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"This isn't shopping for bread or eggs Alfred. I need bullet proof armor, weapons, utilities, equipment, things I can use in a fight."

"Sir? Whatever do you mean?!"

"I'm going to find the man that shot my parents. Rupert Thorne…the killer mentioned his name, I think he may be the one that hired him."

"Sir, I think it is best that you stay away from anything like that. You don't want to go looking for trouble."

"So what am I supposed to do? Let it find me first?"

"No…but you can't be a…vigilante."

"Why not?"

"Superman has powers, Flash has powers, YOU are only human!"

"Not if I make myself something more."

"Oh please! You'll get yourself killed!"

"If you won't help me…I'll do it alone."

"Very well, but I will not be any part of this insane crusade!"

After that, I had lost my appetite. My friend…my butler…my guardian, he disapproved of what I had trained for all these years. I went in the backyard to cool off, I punched a tree in half, I shattered a statue with one kick…the anger is deadly. Alfred saw it all…

"My God…you…broke a tree…broke a statue…with one blow."

As my heavy breathing dies, I laugh.

"Yeah…told you."

**THREE HOURS LATER…**

Alfred had brought me to Wayne Enterprises after my display of what I can do. We search the equipment department for any useful tools and items. I tear open a box to find an adjustable belt with ten metal compartments. Each one has a small button on it to press so it can open.

"This may come in handy."

Alfred joins me by the box.

"Gold may be too easy to spot, don't you think?"

"Yeah…better buy some black spray paint."

I weigh it in my hand.

"It won't hold me back either."

"Okay, moving on."

I search other boxes to find useful tools such as a grappling hook, flashlights, and other small simple objects. What interests me most is the boots I find. Built in the bottom are many little holes that can expel smoke or gas. This could help me disappear. A grey body armor can take bullets from long distances and helps heat or cool the proper body temperature in any environment. It looks like a wet suit in my opinion but I can always change that. Shoulder pads similar to a football player are adjustable. I doubt I'll use them so I remove them and discard them.

"Sir, I do believe I found something useful."

"Give me a minute Alfred."

I work my way down the shelf and across the hall to join my butler at a desk.

"What is it, Alfred?"

"This fabric seems useful."

"A cape?"

"Yes, but it can withstand fire and ice. It says here in the instruction manual that it helps you glide…even fly."

"When would I ever need to do that?"

"Just take it."

He folds it for me to put in our box to take home. I continue searching for armor and equipment for the next five hours and find useful things for my crusade.

"I think we have done enough, sir."

"Maybe you have…I think I'll stay a little longer."

"Very well sir, I'll be out front."

Alfred leaves me to keep searching. I find wrist gauntlets and begin applying blades on them. I may not kill but these will help me cut or scratch foes.

**THE NEXT MORNING…**

I wake up to find a fully made costume in my room. Alfred presents it to me…and I must say, it is impressive.

"Wow Alfred…you've really out done yourself, I am really- Wait, is that a bat?"

My heart sinks when I see the large bat emblem mounted to the chest.

"That's not funny, Alfred, remove it."

"No, I put it there for a reason."

"Explain yourself."

I sit up so I can see it better. If it weren't childish I'd say it looks awesome.

"Your father dressed as a bat for Halloween one night. You loved his costume…I figured you should follow in his footsteps."

I can't help but smile. Good ol' Alfred always knows what's best.

"Thank you…"

"You are very welcome sir."

I begin examining the rest of the costume. A cape flows down from the shoulders, black with points on the end. Two on the ends are longer than the ones in the middle. The boots are black as well, armored and heavy. A compartment in the bottom contains a bandage wrap, a cell phone, and some kindof small device. I show it to Alfred.

"What is this?"

"I call it the Batcall."

"Why…?"

"It gives off a high pitched noise only the bats can hear. Think of it as…backup."

I shrug and put it back. The pants are similar to the shirt, the same dark grey wet suit looking material. The golden belt is now black and loaded with useful tools. The bat mounted to the chest is also black, it reaches to the middle of my chest and the wings expand just a finger length away from my shoulders. The wrist gauntlets are black and look metallic now; along the sides of them are miniature blades that protrude outward. Black gloves are connected to them now; a cool function included is that the fingerprint scanner built in can also replicate any fingerprint. Lined along the shoulders and cape is rubber that connects to a helmet that provides as a mask. The helmet is built differently though, I go to touch it but Alfred stops me.

"NO! Do be careful, I must disable the security systems first."

"Security systems?"

"Your identity is most important to conceal."

"Oh yeah…I can't yell, I'm Bruce Wayne!"

"Instead…yell…I'm Batman."

I then make my voice a little deeper and reply to Alfred as sternly as possible.

"I'm Batman."

"Perfect."

I go back to looking at the mask; the pointed ears make it look like a demon. Built into them are communicators for me and Alfred. A sunglass like lens is built into the eyelids only they are white.

"What are those?"

"Ah, those are going to provide you with all the help you need."

"How so?"

"Think of it as a…lie detector."

"Neat."

I then go back to examining the mask. The nose is also pointed followed by an opening for my mouth.

"I like it. Batman…"

For the rest of the day we do research on the Wayne murder and Rupert Thorne. We find out that the murder was Joe Chill and he now lives on Twenty First Street.

"Time to pay him a visit."

**TWO HOURS LATER…**

Chill pulls into his driveway before searching for his keys and going to open the door. I'm waiting for him inside once he enters. As he shuts the door he realizes that I wait behind it.

"AAAHHH!"

I quickly grab him by his leg and use all my strength to lift him from the ground and into the air to follow up with a punch to his gut. The punch is hard enough to make him puke as he lands on a coffee table that splinters under the force. I don't allow him to recover even if he could; I grab him by his hair and slam his head to the ground. I lean in close to his face. He stutters and cries as he speaks through a frightened voice.

"P- Pl- Not…PLEASE! Not in front…in front of my little girl…"

I then listen to my surroundings, I hear sobbing. I turn around in one full motion ready for a trick but only find a little girl, about six, crying in the corner.

"Don't hurt my daddy."

I stagger backwards as I realize what this exactly looks like. I'm Chill…she's me…I've become a monster. I've become what I'm fighting against. I turn around to face Chill again and grab him firmly by his shirt before lifting him into the air.

"If I see you ever again…I'll break your neck in one punch."

"Wha- What are you?"

I slam into the wall.

"I'm Batman."

**ONE HOUR LATER…**

After I left Chill with his daughter and damaged home, I mourned and thought deeply within my mind while glaring at Gotham's city line. I still am…I stand upon a gargoyle and watch the hustle and bustle die as the night does. One thought runs through my mind as I stare blankly at the lights.

_I've become what I'm fighting against. _


	3. Wounded

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

**I'm going to be nowhere near the internet from Thursday to next Monday. I didn't want to leave you hanging because a chapter didn't come out Sunday. I'll make an acception with this chapter today as a replacement for Sunday. Enjoy!**

I eventually returned to the manor where Alfred waited out front. As I parked the dark black corvette, he approached the vehicle.

"Welcome home sir."

Alfred didn't need to hear me say it, he knows me like the back of my hand. He knew how I felt as soon as he saw my face. My mask was off and in the passenger seat as I stared blankly at the dashboard.

"Is something troubling you, sir?"

"It's Chill…"

"What about him?"

"He…has a family."

"I see…and did this change anything?"

"It changed my whole outlook on the situation. I made me realize what a fool I've become…"

"I don't think you're a fool sir…I'm just glad you came to realization that Batman must-"

"Go after Rupert Thorne…I know…Chill was only the gun…Thorne pointed it."

Alfred hangs his head in disappointment.

"That wasn't what you were going to say…was it?"

"Sir…you'll waste your life away fighting a war you cannot win. Do you think you'll defeat the ultimate evil and everything will be resolved?"

"No."

"Then what Master Bruce?! What are you doing this for?!"

"My parents."

I see a look of sympathy in Alfred's eyes.

"This won't bring them back."

"Maybe not…but it's the justice they deserve."

I exit the vehicle and head inside. The next morning, I wake up with a fresh pair of clothes on the end of my bed. A tuxedo…I dress into it and head downstairs to find Alfred setting scrambled eggs and sausage on the table.

"What's with the tuxedo Alfred?"

"Your life won't be consumed by Batman; I'll make sure of that."

"But-"

"I'll do the research on Thorne for you."

I grin at Alfred.

"I thought you said you wouldn't be any part of this."

"Like I said…I won't let you waste your life away."

After I finished breakfast, I went to Wayne Industrial to meet my staff. Handshakes went left and right, smiles went up and down, greetings diagonal and horizontal. One specifically spiked my interest.

"If it isn't Mr. Wayne himself."

When I turned around I saw a man with combed brown hair and eye glasses. He wore a green tuxedo.

"You seem to have a nice fashion sense."

"I like to be different from everyone else."

"Some say different is genius."

"I think that's true."

"So how can I help you today?"

"Well Mr. Wayne, I'm glad you asked, I would like to buy your company."

He holds his hand up to stop me from speaking.

"Before you make your decision, I wanted to have a little meeting about it."

"Now is as good a time as any."

"Very well…you see, you've been gone long enough for this company to struggle…if somebody doesn't pick it back up soon…it'll die out. I figured that person should be me, you see, you have no experience with business whatsoever…as far as I can tell. What do you say?"

I ponder on this for a while.

"I'm not sure; this is a lot to think about."

"What is there possibly to think about?"

"This was my father's company…my mother's too…"

"I see, family concerns are a matter that often stands in the way. My recommendation to you is to forget about them and look at what is better for the future…not yourself."

"I understand what you're saying…I just need a little time."

"Very well, here is my calling card."

He hands me a purple card with a green question mark on it. I read the label underneath it.

"Nigma Solutions?"

"My company name, its a little twist I did with my last name. Nigma meaning Enigma."

"Clever…"

He grins at me as if holding back a laugh.

"I'm glad you think so."

"I'll keep in contact Mr. Nigma."

"Please…call me Reese."

"Okay…Mr. Reese; it was a pleasure meeting you."

"The feeling is mutual Mr. Wayne."

I leave with an unsettling feeling. When I return to the manor, Alfred hands me blueprints and sketches of a plan.

"If you are to break into Thorne Industries then you should have a plan."

I look them over before leaving.

"I do now."

I pull into the parking garage of Thorne Industries as Bruce Wayne. I grab a backpack from the backseat and go upstairs. Once I enter the lobby I make way to the bathroom where I don my cape and cowl. Once I'm in my full costume, I go back to the lobby and put the guard into a sleeper hold when he's not looking. I glance at the elevator before deciding the better way to go would be the stairs. I rush through the door which was alarmed. I don't panic; I just continue rushing up the steps. Alfred didn't know about the alarm at night…it probably dialed out to 911 as well alerted the guards here. That only shortens my time to a minimum twenty minutes. I find a group of four guards waiting for me at the second floor's door. I grab one by his hair and slam his head against the handle railing. I duck a sloppy punch from another guard before tossing him over the railing; he falls to the bottom floor as I rush at another guard. I punch him in the nose causing it to break permanently. I throw him into the remaining guard before listening to the constant pounding of steps as more guards rush downstairs to detain me. I can take them all but it would take too much time; instead, I use my grappling hook for the first time. I point it upward and pull the trigger. I fly quickly past confused guards before reaching the top where I launch into the air. While airborne I kick the guard in front of the door which knocks him out cold. I push him aside before entering through the door. I hear them coming upstairs now, to buy time I place putty like material on the door knob. I glance at the floor number.

_49…_

I missed a floor, Thorne is on fifty. I run down the hall towards the elevator and click up. By the time I'm inside its too late, I realize that when the door opens they'll have me cornered in a confined space. I then look up and grin at my idea. I exit through the emergency hatch and stare down into the lobby area. Once the door opens, the lobby is covered in bullets from gunfire. I was right…luckily I didn't stay down there. I hear them whispering to eachother.

"Nobody's in there…"

"Go check."

"You check, I ain't checking!"

"Dude, obviously nobody is in there, you see that."

"Just take a look."

"We'll go together."

"Fine."

I see them enter and use my element of surprise to drop down on one. I hear a few bones snap from the force of my weight. I knock the machine gun aside and leap over the other guard. Before he can turn around, I press down so the elevator sends him to the bottom floor. I exit the elevator as the door shuts. I then notice how close I am to his office…I walk briskly towards it before kicking the door down. I watch Throne reach for something under his desk and rush at him. I grab his wrist in time and break it. He cries out in pain before I grab his hair and slam his face to the desk. He grunts as I apply pressure to his arm, about to break that too.

"Don't even think about it."

"Or what? You'll kill me?"

I grab him by the collar of his shirt and slam him against the window, thus cracking it.

"If I must."

I hold my arm to his neck, the blades shimmering so he gets the idea.

"What do you want? Cash?"

I drag him by his hair to the wall and slam his head against it.

"I WANT JUSTICE!"

I toss him onto his desk, it breaks under his weight. To make sure he doesn't get up, I slam my foot down on his chest.

"Remember the Waynes? The people you sent for to be killed!"

"What about them?! I've killed many other families!"

I shutter in anger from the sentence he just said. I have to grit my teeth to ensure I don't say anything stupid. My fists clench instinctively, I can't let this go unpunished. I grab Thorne by the throat and slam him against the weakened glass which shatters easily now.

"I should drop you right here and now."

"No…no…please…"

"GIVE ME ONE REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T!"

The words that come out of his mouth next shocks me.

"I know the real person that murdered your family."

Just then, a swat team rushes into the room.

"DROP HIM!"

"WE'LL SHOOT!"

"DON'T MOVE!"

I make the mistake of trying to turn around. They open fire, many of the bullets hit the glass, a few hit the desk or floor…but one hits Thorne in the chest. I take cover with him behind the desk. He gasps for air while staring at me with tearing eyes.

"Who?"

His eyes begin to close as his breathing dies.

"TELL ME WHO!"

I press on his chest three times before checking his pulse…he died.

"Move in!"

I then snap back into reality as the team moves towards me.

_I hope you were right Alfred._

I leap through the broken window, gunfire erupts behind me. I open my cape wide so I can fly, it actually works…for a moment. Bullets pierce it; leaving holes in it which makes it lose air. I begin to fall as my cape drags behind, if it weren't enough that I was going to fall…a bullet pierces my leg too. I grasp at the building as I drop straight down. I pull out my grappling and fire it, it hits its target but once the cord length ends, it snaps. I look at the street below.

_Twenty more stories to go…_

I make another attempt at opening my cape, it works as a parachute but I was too close to the ground when I tried. It helps me lose enough velocity so I don't explode like an egg. I land on the roof of a parked car, it caves in and glass shatters from the force. I roll off of it and onto the floor as my vision blurs and clears, in and out. I attempt to contact Alfred with my communicator.

"Alfred…I need assistance…"

"Sir! You sound injured!"

I cough up blood as I clear my throat.

"H- Hurry."

"I'm on my way! Hold on!"

I glance at the door to see if anybody is coming after me. I notice blood on the floor beside me.

"Alfred…they have my blood…"


	4. Alliance

My heart races as it happens again. Chill cocks the gun, ready to shoot my family. Then…something changes…I see a look of compassion in his eyes. It only lasts for a moment, a gunshot rings out…my mother falls to the pavement. I shout out in horror, as does my father.

"NO!"

I then watch as Chill points the gun at me. No…he's turning around.

_Why would he turn around? Unless…_

I see him…the dark figure in the shadows with a gun of his own. He shot my mother, not Chill. Everything seems to go in slow motion then…my father slowly floats in front of me as the bullet glides out of the barrel. Soon…both my parents lay on the pavement…bleeding out. I see a surprised look from Chill before he glances behind himself at the figure that waves for him to follow. That night…Chill wasn't surprised that my father saved me…but surprised that there was another shooter. Chill looks straight into my eyes with sympathy in his voice.

"Nothing personal kid."

Chill fades away before the ground begins to crumble. Before I realize what's happening…I fall through…into a deep dark void of darkness. I wake up in a frenzy; I kick off my covers while screaming.

"What…happened?"

"It was just a bad dream sir."

My intense breathing stops as I calm down. I try to sit up to feel a sharp jolt in my leg. I glance down at it to see it bandaged and wrapped.

"I took the liberty of stitching your bullet wound up. As well as removing the bullet itself, cleaning the wound, and wrapping it."

Alfred hands me a glass of water, I chug it down immediately.

"Thank you Alfred…not many people would do that…"

"Not many people would have to do that."

"No…I meant…why not take me to a hospital?"

"You insisted that I don't."

"I did?"

"You said it would raise the chances of them discovering the identity of Batman."

"Oh no…it wasn't a dream."

"Sir?"

"I was shot in the leg and…did you record the Jack Ryder Show?"

"Yes, I believe so…"

"TURN IT ON!"

Alfred obeys and Jack Ryder appears on screen as always.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen of Gotham, Jack Ryder here with another exciting episode of Gotham Tonight! First, I'd like to start us off with breaking news!"

The screen transitions to Vickie Vale who stands in the midst of a crowd that waits for somebody to come on stage.

"Thanks Jack! I'm Vickie Vale, live from Gotham Plaza. In just a few seconds, police commissioner Harvey Dent will begin addressing the people of Gotham on the horrifying event that took place last night at Thorne Industries."

Ryder appears in a little box to the left of Vickie.

"That's right Vickie, last night; Rupert Thorne was found shot dead in his office by what may be an assassination attempt."

Footage of Thorne being wheeled into an ambulance is shown as Ryder continues his speech.

"Harvey Dent is to ensure us that he has everything under control…the question remains, does he?"

I glance at Alfred as he comments about the reporter.

"Rubbish, absolutely rubbish, you didn't murder Thorne!"

"But other people don't know that."

"That just goes to show how they lie."

I turn up the volume as Harvey Dent walks on stage.

"Could I have your attention please? Thank you…as you all know, this disturbing attack will not go unpunished. An investigation has been launched and we will not rest until we find the one held responsible for these actions. We've got security footage that we will not release to the public for security reasons. Otherwise, what we do know is the attacker was a male. One of our swat members shot him in the leg, he is wounded and hasn't seeked a hospital yet, he may come to you. If you see anybody with an injured leg, contact the authorities immediately. We will know the identity of the attacker once we finish DNA runs on the samples we found at the crime scene. That is all, thank you."

I shut off the television in frustration.

"It looks like Bruce Wayne won't be showing himself anytime soon."

"That applies for Batman as well."

"No it doesn't."

"SIR! You are injured! I will not allow you to go out while you are wounded, let alone if I let you go out again at all!"

"Relax Alfred, I won't be seen by anybody, I'm only going to watch and study my enemies for now."

"Who else could there possibly be? Rupert Thorne is dead, Joe Chill learned his lesson, and nobody else has done anything to wrong you."

I stare into the eyes of my friend about to deliver the bad news.

"Chill wasn't the one that shot my parents."

Alfred looks away so I can't see his face…but it was too late, I saw the guilt in his eyes.

"You knew?"

"Sir, I-"

"YOU KNEW?!"

I grab Alfred by the shirt.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!"

"I didn't want you to do anything stupid."

I shove Alfred away before attempting to stand. I learned to work through worse pain, I limp out of the room, and Alfred calls out behind me.

"Where are you going?"

"To get some fresh air."

I suit up into my costume and drive around the city. Just going…somewhere…somewhere far. Eventually I end up parking at a curb. Various thoughts were racing through my mind.

_How could he know? Why didn't he tell me? Can I trust him? What else didn't he tell me?_

I hold back tears as I continue to question myself. I then hear a gunshot. I turn my attention to it and rush outside into a nearby alley. Another gunshot rings through it. When I reach the dead end, I fall to my knees…two outlines of chalk signify dead bodies. Lightning lights up the dark area, thunder roars in my ear, rain flicks my body…it all seems so familiar. It stops…I realize I'm kneeling by nothing.

_I'm losing my sanity._

**2 HOURS LATER…**

They look so calm…so peaceful…they're at peace. I wish they were here but at the same time…I'm glad they're gone…gone and far from this horrible city. I'm at the hospital, staring at my parents…still in coma…still asleep. I had snuck in through the window; I was surprised at how many police cars were out front. I grab a chair and sit in between them.

"I don't know what to do."

I pull off my mask and stare into the eyes of it.

"I'm doing this for you. Although it seems the harder I try…the worst things will get. Alfred knew somebody else had shot you."

I then remember…

_My blood…they'll discover my identity._

**1 HOUR LATER…**

Most of the police force are away, making sure I don't pay a visit to any hospitals. I still have a hard time breaking in. First, I disable the security cameras; I then climb in through the air duct. Luckily nobody was in the commissioner's office. I open the door enough so I can peek into the office area. Two of the officers are sleeping, another plays Tetris on his phone. I sneak by them easily and go through the doorway to the staircase. When I go to the second floor and open the door I am greeted by Jim Gordon. My friend from the academy. He draws his gun on me.

"Freeze, I'll shoot."

I grab his wrist and apply enough pressure to make him release the gun. Not enough to break it though.

"No…you won't."

I then punch him hard enough to knock him unconscious. I feel bad that I gave him a bruise with it. I turn my attention to another voice not far from me.

"Hey Jimbo, how about-"

When a cop rounds the corner and spots me, he draws his gun as well.

"What did you do to him?!"

I activate the smoke release in my boots and run with the foggy mist clouding me. I hear several gunshots fire but none of them hit me. As I pass Gordon, I grab his walky talkie. I hear the cop calling for backup.

"This is officer Flask; we have an officer down, ID number, 1870. Name is Jim Gordon, does anyone copy?"

I continue to run down the hall and check door labels as I answer him.

"I copy."

"Are you in the area, over?"

I then find a door labeled "Evidence Locker" and kick it down.

"What was that?"

I crush the radio in my palm and begin searching shelves for my DNA. I swipe papers and Ziploc bags containing weapons aside. I hear footsteps approaching the door. I can't exit through the doorway or they'll spot me. I push a shelf over and begin searching for another way out when I notice an airvent. When he shoves the shelf aside he enters the room with Gordon.

"What would he be doing in the evidence locker?"

Gordon cleans his damaged glasses.

"I think he's the one that shot Thorne."

"He'll be headed for the testing room next then, come on!"

I rush through the airvent in order to find the room they spoke of. Once I do, I enter through the airvent. I hear them approaching the door and use my sticky substance to keep it locked. I look at a desk containing folders, magnifying glasses, computers, and scopes. I begin checking computer data to see if they tested it yet while the door handle shakes.

"It's locked! OPEN UP! THIS IS THE POLICE!"

Luckily no entries were made today. I then search the room for any specific place it may be.

_THERE!_

I spot a locked filing cabinet and bust it open. Once I open it…I'm disappointed. It is filled with numerous viles of blood, each one labeled A1, A2, all the way up to A50. My blood could be any of them. I then hear them trying to kick or ram into the door. I glance back and forth trying to come up with a solution. Then it hits me, I place a C4 type bomb on the row of viles and exit through the airvent. I hear Flask and Gordon kick down the door.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

"He's gone!"

After a moment…I hear the explosion.

"GET DOWN!"

I glance behind myself to ensure they are alive…they are, but injured from the blast. I hear Gordon cough as I crawl through the airvent.

"Come on, we can still cut him off!"

Once I reach the end of the vent, I kick it open and climb out. The parking garage is full of cop cars. I go to exit the garage when a gunshot is fired behind me.

"Don't move."

I listen…

"Put your hands up where I can see them."

I listen…

"Now turn around…slowly."

I turn around to see Gordon pointing the gun at me.

"Let me go."

"Not gonna happen."

He keeps his eyes focused on me and one hand on the gun as his other reaches for his walky talkie. I take my advantage when he realizes it isn't there. I knock his gun aside and kick the back of his leg. I'm holding back on him…last time I did, he came back for me…still…he was my friend. I go to leave when I hear him staggering behind me.

"Don't move."

I keep going.

"DON'T MAKE ME SHOOT YOU!"

He sounds like he is crying; Gordon was never good at killing even if it was a killer trying to kill him.

A sharp pain hits my shoulder, the gunshot could be fatal. I fall to the floor as he rushes to my side.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry, I'll get you medical attention and-"

I speak in my normal voice…it's time I give in.

"Jim…"

"What? How do you know my name?"

"You have to trust me; you need to get me out of here, no hospitals."

"Why?"

I do my best to remove my mask.

"Because you trusted me once before."


	5. Choices

I awaken on my bed. Everything is dizzy; I realize that the bullet wound made a bigger impact than I had thought. I glance at the alarm clock next to me.

**6:43 AM**

I climb out of bed with all my might and somehow make it downstairs. Alfred spots me as I struggle to balance myself against the wall.

"Master Bruce!"

He rushes to my side and helps me sit.

"You should've just waited for me to check on you."

I have no time to argue with him, I need to know…

"How long…"

He hands me a blanket before sitting across from me.

"Four weeks."

I slam my fist on the table.

"Where's Gordon?"

"I'll contact him as soon as possible…although, there are some things you should know."

"About what?"

"Your father's company has-"

I cut him off; a simple answer comes to whatever problem Alfred could offer.

"Give it to Mr. Reese."

I slide the business card across the table and to Alfred.

"So just like that you're giving up on what your father built?"

"What he built doesn't matter anymore, it made it through worse without me, and it can make it through whatever problem you can lay down."

"Well, not really…I was going to tell you that Jeremiah Arkham wanted to turn the building into a prison. Since nobody was using it and since it was so large he figured it would work best. I turned him down but only you can make the decision."

I wave him off.

"I'll deal with this later, just get me Gordon."

Within three hours, I have two cups of coffee and four weeks of newspapers to read. The first one speaks of a misfire that hit me. The second speaks of crime rates rising, the third asks where the Batman is, and the final speaks about somebody calling himself Red Hood. Soon Gordon arrives and sits across from me.

"I have no idea what the hell you were thinking."

"I told you…I wanted to commit to this city in other ways."

"Really? Because it seems you're just going after a personal vendetta. You didn't stop and think about robberies or any other kindof theft!"

"Batman isn't a hero."

"Then what is he?"

"My demon…what I become to bring justice to those that put my parents in a never ending sleep."

"Justice and revenge are two different things."

"ENOUGH!"

I slam my fist on the table hard enough that it breaks.

"I called you here to find out if you'll keep my secret, not to be ridiculed."

"I won't tell anybody willingly…but if they ask."

"Get out."

I leave the room and head to my father's study. The fire place is burning…the picture of them stares down upon me. I fall to my knees before it.

"This can't be true…I'm fighting for you…"

Thunder and lightning lights up the room through the window.

"Isn't this what you wanted?"

A bat crashes through the window causing rain and glass to clatter against the floor. I crawl to it and pick it up in my arms. Shards of glass protrude from it, it's dying…it's suffering.

"Is this what you're saying? That I'll suffer a terrible death if I continue my crusade?"

The thunder is louder this time. I take it as a yes…

"Sir…"

I see Alfred in the doorway; I rush to him and hug him. Tears well in my eyes…just like when I was a kid.

"It'll be okay sir…it'll be okay…"

**1 WEEK LATER…**

"I'm not sure that is in the best interests of my company, Mr. Arkham."

"It's not for your company; it's for the mentally ill!"

"Yes, I understand that, but you must realize that I need a debt in this too."

"YOU'RE RICH! YOU DON'T NEED ANYMORE MONEY!"

"Sir, please calm down."

"I WILL NOT!"

He pokes me in the chest before my body guards grab him by his arms and begin dragging him out.

"I'm sorry Mr. Arkham, but I won't turn my father's company into an asylum."

"YOU ARE A TERRIBLE MAN! YOU HAVE THE POWER TO HELP THEM AND YET YOU STAND AROUND IN A HUGE PILE OF-"

The door slams shut behind him. I let out a heavy sigh and sit back down at my chair.

"I HAD the power to help them Mr. Arkham…"

**LATER THAT NIGHT…**

I stayed in the study…staring at the portrait.

"Alfred…could you drive me to the hospital?"

Once we arrive, I kneel in between my mother and father.

"I've come here to ask you…did you send Arkham to make me rethink my thoughts on Batman?"

The utter silence bites at me…it stays this way for two minutes.

"I have the power to help them but I stay confined in my office…doing nothing to help them."

Silence yet again…

"Maybe I wasn't to avenge you…but to avenge this city…to ensure it doesn't happen to anybody else."

A light shines upon me as the sun comes out.

"Yes…maybe that's it."


	6. Light

The elevator dings open, once I exit, all that is in the room is nothing. A small pitch white glowing room with a desk in the center. Behind the desk is a man, supposedly Luscious Fox.

"Mr. Fox?"

"That's my name."

I offer my hand, he hesitantly shakes it.

"Who may you be?"

"Have you been living in this room? I'm Bruce Wayne."

"Bruce? My God, have you grown!"

He hugs me tightly…like Alfred…like my father.

"I'm sorry…I don't believe we ever met…"

"We did…you were three at the time so I understand if you don't remember."

"In that case, it's great to see you again."

"Likewise…so what can I help you with?"

He leans against the desk.

"I'm looking for a mean of transportation."

"You're the richest man in Gotham; I think you can afford a car."

I try to think of a lie.

"This specific car is for…testing…I may sell it to…the…military."

"Mr. Wayne, I am your friend, you can tell me the truth, but if you don't, the least you can do is not lie to me."

I nod my head.

"Okay…so…can you help me?"

He opens a drawer in the desk and types at a keyboard.

"You tell me."

The floor begins to lower. Like an elevator…eventually it enters a wider room with several machines.

"We have everything from a super computer to the world's fastest jet. I think we may just have the car you need."

I follow him as he leads me to a row of levers. He pulls one and a giant armored car begins to descend from the ceiling.

"Will this provide your means of transportation?"

I laugh.

"I think so Mr. Fox. I think so…"

Mr. Fox helps me load the vehicle into a moving truck. Once we transport it home, I head to my room. As I open the dresser doors…the mask stares into my soul. I suit up and take the vehicle for a test drive. The car works like a beauty, the turns are smooth, the thrusters launch me into the air, and it all runs so well. Then…an explosion catches me off guard. I slam my foot on the break and look to my left from where it came. A building in the distance is burning…I accelerate and drive directly at it. As I approach it, I turn on the thrusters which launches the vehicle over the police barricade. I begin opening the cockpit as I prepare to leap at the building. I go straight through the window. I hear the vehicle land on the ground outside. I speak into the master control within my cowl.

"Security measures, lockdown."

I examine my environment.

"If you hear me, say something!"

A few wood planks fall out of the floor above me. Flames grow taller as I work my way to the staircase.

"Is anybody in here?"

I listen carefully…crying.

"I'm here to help!"

The staircase begins to collapse but I use my grappling to escape it. I follow the noise of crying to a bedroom, the door is locked.

"Stand back, I'm coming in!"

I kick down the door and rush inside. I narrow my eyes as I search through the smoke. I spot a child, at least nine years old, hiding underneath his bed. I kneel down in front of him.

"I'm going to get you out of here."

I hold out my hand for him to take it. He recoils in fear.

"STAY BACK!"

"Trust me…I won't hurt you."

"T- Then why are you dressed like a monster?"

I smile and open my cape for him to see the grey suited area, so he can see the more "human" side of me.

"It's just to scare the bad guys."

He smiles back at me.

"Now what do you say we find your parents?"

I reach for him again, he recoils once again.

"It's okay."

"B- Behind you…"

He points to something, before I can turn around; something whacks me into the wall. It shatters easily on impact. I try to regain my focus and begin to sit up. Someone kicks my jaw which sends me back down to the floor. I reach into a compartment for a smoke pellet.

_I need to stall, get enough time to regain focus, time to distract him._

I end up finding a bat-a-rang instead.

_It'll have to do._

I throw the bat-a-rang at my unseen attacker and I hear his surprised grunt. I crawl backwards as everything comes to my senses. I find a man in silver armor; he looks like some sort of insect…a firefly perhaps. The bat-a-rang is protruding from his ankle. He pulls it out with ease; I immediately get to my feet, ready for anything. I throw a punch at him, surprisingly…he catches it.

"Nice try."

He kicks me in the gut; I take a step back and clutch the injured area.

_It's been too long; I haven't had time to train._

I throw a fury of jabs at him, they all nail his chest but it does nothing but dent the armor. I don't let up, I can't let him recover. I throw two right crosses and three left crosses, I crack one of his bug shaped lens. He attempts to swipe at me, I duck and uppercut to his stomach.

_His armor is protecting him. _

I back away from him to get a better view of his armor. If I can find its weakness…

"Tired already? I can do this all night!"

He charges at me, I roll to the side and dodge his incoming attack. He pulls out a small handle; it somehow turns into a sword…of fire. He slashes at me; I move to the left and dodge it. He swings at me, I slide underneath his legs. I don't allow him to touch me, I back up with each attack he has. I then notice, he has two antennas on his helmet, they must work as a feed for him to hear and see. I throw a smoke pellet at his helmet; it catches him off guard long enough so I can rush him head on. I jab him in the center of the mask and then grab the first antenna before ripping it out. He staggers backwards, I don't let him go anywhere, I toss him into the corner and begin drilling at his mid section. He shoves me away before tearing off his helmet. I gasp at his face…it's burnt and deformed. I hear the kid scream and turn my attention to him.

"Come here brat!"

I look back at Firefly; he has a smirk on his face.

"NO!"

It's too late, he takes the kid hostage.

"Get back! One more step closer and I'll roast the brat!"

He has a small pistol type machine.

"Let him go."

"If you ask me…I think you need to lighten up."

He points the gun at me…and fire launches from it. I shield myself with the cape…Alfred was right; the fire has no effect on it.

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

I throw a bat-a-rang into Firefly's shoulder, the kid falls from his grip and I grab him.

"You aren't going anywhere!"

I use my grappling on him, the line pins him to the wall.

"Likewise."

The ceiling then caves in as I leap through the window. We fall seven stories; I turn around and take most of the impact. We land on a police car.

"Jimmy!"

"MOMMY!"

The kid runs into his mother's arms as I sit up. Police surround me, either with their weapons trained or a shocked expression as they stare blankly at me.

"Thank you."

I look at the woman.

"For saving my son…"

"You're welcome…"

I spot Gordon pushing past several officers. He smiles and tips his hat to me. Suddenly, he is shoved aside as a member of the swat team trains his gun on me.

"Hands in the air!"

Gordon grabs the man by his shoulder.

"Brandon, don't shoot!"

"He's a vigilante Gordon! He's breaking the law!"

I look at the kid. He speaks to me.

"Run."

I listen to him; I leap from the hood of the car. Brandon shoves Gordon to the ground and opens fire along with the rest of the cops. The vehicle opens for me as I rush towards it. As I leap into the vehicle…a stray bullet hits my leg. I cry out in pain as I land inside. More gunfire dings and clangs against the vehicle as it seals me inside.

"Voice command; Autopilot…DRIVE!"

The vehicle guns it and drives over a cop car, completely crushing it. Officers run out of the way as it drives past them and through the barricade.

"Destination?"

"Home."

The vehicle swerves and turns around, completely sending the following police and swat cars into an udder stop. I drive past them as they attempt to turn around; the only thing chasing me now is a helicopter. The spotlight struggles to stay on me as the vehicle's speed accelerates. I take manual control over the vehicle and turn left into an alley. I drive through a fence and into the next street. The spotlight loses me long enough so I can turn around and drive back. As I accelerate, the wound in my leg stings.

"All power to thrusters."

The vehicle obeys; I speed through Gotham faster than anybody ever could. Eventually, I arrive back at the manor where Alfred waits impatiently.

"You've done it this time, sir!"

I pull off my mask so it's easier to breathe.

"Now is not the time Alfred…"

I show him the blood stained seat.

"My God…not again."

He helps me inside and begins repairing my leg.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going back out there as…as this…OBSESSION!"

"Alfred…I didn't want you to worry."

"Well you didn't do a good job of it!"

"How did you even know I was gone?"

"Perhaps the bat-mobile or whatever you call it being chased by the police!"

"Alfred…I'm sorry…"

"Good Lord…what will Gordon say?"

"I don't think he'll be mad about it."

"Yes, well, you're last conversation didn't end on good grounds."

"I saved a little boy Alfred."

"Come again?"

"I saved a child…I did what they couldn't…if I hadn't been there…that boy would've died."

"Perhaps…perhaps not."

He finishes wrapping my leg and exhales deeply.

"I suppose I should hide your new ride now…we wouldn't want them finding it here, would we?"

"Of course not…thank you Alfred."

"I don't believe I'll say you're welcome anymore, maybe I'll just say…no problem."

He leaves the room…I fall into a deep sleep. The next morning, I wake to Alfred standing over me with a phone.

"It's a Mr. Fox sir, he says it's urgent."

I take the phone.

"Bruce Wayne speaking."

"Mr. Wayne, do you mind coming over?"

**1 HOUR LATER…**

I step off of the elevator and find Luscious waiting for me.

"Hello Mr. Wayne."

"Hello Luscious, why did you call me here?"

He hands me a small sphere.

"This should help with those pesky police chases."

"What is it?"

"A cloaking device…kindof."

"So you know…"

"Indeed I do, seeing the car I gave you on the morning news helps."

I laugh.

"So what now?"

"You tell me…Batman."


End file.
